dokifandomcom-20200223-history
Susan Hart
Susan Hart 'is an actress and voice director and coach for the series Doki. She also plays the voices of Lian, Anadita, The Lemonade Saleswoman, Carnival Contestant #3, and Tomato Festival Contestant #7 in the series. Outside of Doki, she is also notable for providing voiceover for Capcom herself, portraying Cammy in ''X-Men VS. Street Fighter as well as Marrow from Marvel's X-Men ''franchise, besides being the voice director for the company. Prior to being a voice director and coach, Hart was an actress/singer in her youth, studied at various institutions across Canada and performed both on stage and TV/Film. Years later, Hart became a talent agent and opened her first theatre acting school for kids and teens, then moved in to producing film, being involved in the making and distribution of two Canadian features. Since the early 2000s, she ventured in to casting both film and television and was fortunate enough to work on many well received productions both for kids and adult audiences. This decade long commitment gave Hart the opportunity to move into the world of animation and begin her voice directing career. She has been active since that time in the industry as voice director, casting director, session producer, voice coach and instructor. Most recently, since 2019, she is the voice director for the animated series, ''Xavier Riddle and the Secret Museum. Voice Directing Credits Here are Susan Hart's voice directing credits with a specific position. The marking and credits for "Doki" are in bold. Series and Specials * Xavier Riddle and the Secret Museum - series * Ollie, the Boy Who Became What he Ate - series * Kody Kapow! - series * The Wide World of Wandering Wenda - series * RV There Yet? - pilot * Ice Cream & Maggot - pilot * Clumsy & Shy - pilot * Peg + Cat - series * Goodbye Kuwai - pilot * Fangbone - series * Fireman Sam - series * Freaktown - series * Itty Bitty Heartbeats - pilot * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! - series and specials, web and games * Wishenpoof - pilot * Bagel & Becky - series * Little People - web and games * '''Doki - series (casting and coach) * Play Date - pilot * Ella The Elephant - casting & 6 episodes * Dr. Dimensonpants - casting * The 99 - series * Stella & Sam - series * Busytown Mysteries - series * A Miser Brothers Christmas - Holiday Special * World of Quest - series * Carl² - series * Nerdland - pilot * Life's A Zoo - pilot * G2G - 6 episodes * Ripping Friends - series * Turtle Island - series * Brats of the Lost Nebula - series * Friends & Heroes - casting * Silver Surfer - casting Video Games * Resident Evil - voice and voice director * Mega Man - voice director * Tron - voice director * Spawn - voice director * Dino Crisis - voice director * X-Men VS. Street Fighter ''- voice * ''X-Men franchise - voice Category:Voice Actors Category:Crew Category:People Category:Cast